


Round Two

by Independence1776



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúthien survived the First Age and has spent much of the time in the East. When she arrives in Imladris on a random visit to her descendants, she learns Sauron is hunting for the Ring. Lúthien and Huan take it upon themselves to help Frodo to Mordor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [a challenge on Tumblr](http://independence1776.tumblr.com/post/47025661791/volnaib-its-a-shame-luthien-wasnt-there-in). My thanks to my LJ flist for putting up with my panicking.

Lúthien sank to the ground just beyond the sight of those in council on the porch. Elladan had greeted her upon arrival, informed her of said Council, and she swiftly hurried to the porch, leaving Huan with Elladan. She’d arrived just in time to hear Elrond introduce Frodo. Good. She hadn’t missed anything. And unless she had reason to, she would remain here, in hiding, so she wouldn’t have to explain to people who shouldn’t know why she was alive in complete contradiction to the tales told about her.  
  
What she heard over the course of the morning troubled her. Sauron’s activities had been one of the reasons she had traveled West rather than stay in the far East. But to hear that the Ring had been found, and Sauron knew? There was only one solution, and she would not pretend otherwise. So when Gandalf asked, “Here we all are, and here is the Ring. But we have not yet come any nearer to our purpose. What shall we do with it?” she stood up and walked onto the porch.  
  
She stared straight at Gandalf, ignoring the varied reactions-- some pleased, Elrond’s quick flash of a grin, some confused, and a Man who reminded her somewhat of Elurín gobsmacked-- and said, “We destroy it. Anything else risks Sauron’s discovering it.”  
  
The Man in rich, travel-stained clothes, said, “Why should we not use it? Wielding it the Free Lords of the Free may surely defeat the Enemy. This is what he most fears, I deem. The Men of Gondor are valiant, and they will never submit; but they may be beaten down. Valor needs first strength, and then a weapon. Let the Ring be your weapon, if it has such power as you say. Take it and go forth to victory!”  
  
“Alas,” Elrond said, just as Lúthien opened her mouth. “We cannot use the Ruling Ring. That we now know too well, thanks to Saruman. The very desire of it corrupts the heart.”  
  
Boromir looked doubtful-- something to keep an eye on-- but said, “So be it.” He looked at Lúthien. “And now I must ask why you felt a need to interrupt this council. Why did you speak when there are those who have more knowledge and wisdom of these matters?”  
  
Lúthien let a wolfish grin spread across her face. “Because few here know Sauron better than I do. I have passed through many dangers and trials, Lord Boromir. Do not let my outward appearance deceive you. I have returned victorious from many battles against many foes, though you have only heard of two of my battles, the one against Sauron the lesser.” She solidly met his eyes, resting a hand on her sword. “I snuck into Angband and returned with a Silmaril. Is that proof enough of my capabilities?”  
  
Boromir’s jaw dropped. “Our stories say you died!”  
  
Lúthien shrugged, ignoring the gasps from those also present who didn’t know. “Stories can be wrong, some deliberately so. Now, if we shall return to the topic at hand?”  
  
Elrond said, “We must. Whoever takes the Ring shall not travel alone.”  
  
“But who is to take the Ring?” Gandalf said as Lúthien stepped back a pace to better see everyone.  
  
Frodo, glancing between Gandalf and Lúthien, said, “I will take the Ring. Though I do not know the way.”  
  
Lúthien studied him and slowly nodded. Elrond said, “If I understand aright all that I have heard, I think this task was appointed for you, Frodo. But it is a heavy burden. So heavy none could lay it on another. I do not lay it on you, but if you take it freely, I will say your choice is right.”  
  
Suddenly, from another corner very near to Lúthien’s former hiding place, another hobbit popped up. “I won’t let him leave without me.”  
  
Elrond said, “It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.”  
  
Lúthien nearly laughed-- _two_ people who had snuck in. But such loyalty should never be mocked, even in seeming. “I shall go as well.”  
  
Elrond and Gandalf looked at her, Gandalf rather less pleased. The wizard said, “With Huan?”  
  
Lúthien nodded. “He didn’t come over the Sea with Glorfindel an Age and a half ago for me to leave him behind now.”  
  
“But you two are noticeable, my dear,” Gandalf said.  
  
Lúthien laughed, resolving to confront him later. “That is the entire point. I am the distraction.” Though this time, she wouldn’t dance in front of someone she found repulsive. Oh, no. She had a much better idea, one Sauron would not appreciate in the slightest.  
  
A few minutes later, the Council separated, most heading off to the noon meal. Elrond, on the other hand, pulled her into a hug. “Why are you here?”  
  
“Apart from worries of Sauron, I wanted to visit my great-grandson. It has been too long.”  
  
“Indeed it has. How are my uncles?”  
  
“They stayed with Thranduil. Elurín may settle there for a time, I think. Eluréd enjoys the wandering life.”  
  
She took his elbow and let him escort her inside. He asked, “Is there any other news?”  
  
“Little I would be comfortable talking about in public. But I can tell you this-- both Daeron and Maglor were kicked out of an emperor's court a long-year ago because of their rivalry. It came to a fistfight the last time they were in the same town together.”  
  
Elrond snorted and pulled open the door to the crowded dining hall. “They’ll calm down eventually.”  
  
“Grandmama!” Lúthien looked over at the woman running to meet them, dodging around those who didn’t move fast enough out of her way. She released Elrond’s elbow and pulled Arwen into a hug. “What have you been doing?”  
  
“Oh, the usual: fighting, spying, wandering. I’ll tell you the details later, when we aren’t eating.” The two women preceded Elrond to the high table. “What about you?”  
  
“Preparing for war, mostly, with the rest of the infirmary’s staff. I hope we aren’t needed.”  
  
Their talk shifted to lighter matters as the food was served.  


 

* * * * *

  
  
Lúthien shook Frodo’s shoulder. He grumbled and woke up. “Get dressed; we’re leaving.”  
  
He blinked at her in the dim light of the candle she held. “But--”  
  
“Sam’s coming with us. Merry and Pippin will be your decoys in the main party when they leave tomorrow. I hope to keep His attention focused on them. We can travel faster and safer with a smaller party in the route we’re taking.” He nodded and she continued, “Meet me by the stables in half an hour. I’ll have breakfast there for you.”  
  
“Who knows we’re doing this?”  
  
Lúthien smiled briefly. “I left a note for Elrond.”  
  
Frodo nodded and she left his room to wake Sam.  
  
When Sam and Frodo appeared, warmly dressed and with their packs on the backs, hardly visible in the starlight, she momentarily relaxed. She honestly hadn’t been sure they’d come. Huan nudged her shoulder with his nose and she absently lifted her free hand to pat his neck. Each of the hobbits grabbed two warm rolls filled with sausage and cheese from the bag she held out with her left hand. She took the last one for herself, which they ate as they walked out of the valley. No one stopped them; no one called after them; and they disappeared silently into the wilderness, heading south.

 

* * * * *

  
  
Lúthien stared at the Black Gate, stretching from cliff to cliff and guarded by hundreds of watchers, seen and unseen. She glanced down at herself, at the trousers and breast binding she wore underneath her tunic, and then at Huan and the hobbits hidden in his saddlebags. She walked around him once, checking to make sure there was no possible way to tell there were people hidden in them, and then picked up the leather lead that connected to the headstall Huan wore.  
  
As she stepped back onto the road, no longer hidden behind a mound of slag, she heard the clip-clop of hooves close by. Huan nudged her shoulder and she absently patted his neck. She could hold the disguise for far longer periods of time, having had a lot of practise at it, and fooling the gate-guards would be much easier than other things she’d done.  
  
But the Gate still intimidated her, as did the menace she felt poring from Mordor. But this was the best way into that land, and she would not fail now.

 

* * * * *

  
  
Lúthien stopped and knelt down to peer at one of Huan’s “hooves”. The orc company passing her on the road paid her no attention. She was quite clearly going to Barad-dûr, where the lone mercenaries and other opportunists had been ordered to assemble. It was sensible, in a way. Let the armies he knew were loyal fight first, and those who fought for money, or because they enjoyed fighting, or for whatever reason fight last. And it made it easier for her.  
  
But when the orc company vanished around a slight bend, she helped the hobbits out of the saddlebags, gave them most of the waterskins, and told them everything she’d observed about the landscape and movements of Sauron’s men. Frodo and Sam thanked her, and left the road, heading directly south to Orodruin.  
  
She watched them disappear into the landscape, Frodo stumbling now and then, and took a few steps forward. Huan growled softly at her. She froze, and then turned to look at him. “I’m worried--”  
  
Lúthien stopped. Was she more worried about Frodo-- or the Ring? She took a deep breath. Yes, the Ring called to her. But she did not want to conquer or to rule. And confronting Sauron while wearing it would be folly.  
  
That didn’t mean she wasn’t tempted.  
  
Huan shoved his bulk between her and the hobbits. She took another deep breath and slowly let it out. “Let’s go.”  
  
Walking away was high on the list of the hardest things she’d ever done.

 

* * * * *

  
  
As they walked closer to the Tower looming in the near distance, Lúthien shed their disguises bit by bit. First to go was the bridle, then a loosening of her binding. By the time they reached the outskirts of Barad-dûr, the only thing remaining was Huan’s shape. And that would be a warning to Sauron.  
  
She looked around her, and then scrambled off the road, dropping Huan’s disguise at the same time. She climbed to the top of the rock, Huan waiting below, and leapt to the next twist of rock over, where there was a slight dip where she and Huan could take cover from any arrows that came their way. Huan jumped up to join her when she gestured.  
  
She was under no illusion that this would be safe.  
  
But Frodo and Sam would be near the Crack of Doom, and this was what she had come for.  
  
Lúthien began singing, softly at first and then louder. She could feel a slight rumbling under her feet-- and it wasn’t from the mountain behind her. Sauron would know she was here. And if he was fortunate, he’d escape from his tower before it collapsed around him.  
  
She grinned and continued singing as people began fleeing. For the Tower’s foundations were built by the Ring, but not the Tower itself. And then the people fleeing down the road stopped and scrambled to the sides of it, as a horseman mounted on a massive mount came charging toward her. Huan stepped in front of her, growling. The horse nearly threw the rider.  
  
But Sauron conquered its fear and made it approach. Lúthien tilted her head in acknowledgment and kept singing.  
  
Sauron said, “I must say, I believed the reports of your demise.”  
  
Lúthien stopped singing and said, “Most did.” She leaned against Huan’s shoulder. “Though I am surprised you chose to confront me.”  
  
Sauron laughed. “There are few who would dare to confront me in my own land, and fewer who would attack my tower while I was in it. But I could think of one person, despite the seeming impossibility.”  
  
The land rocked beneath them. Lúthien ignored it. Sauron got a contemplative expression on his face. “So you confront me in person, and the last heir of Isildur marches on my Gate. One of you has the Ring, and I am meant to guess.” He smiled, baring his teeth. “You would not let anyone, no matter how distantly related, take it.”  
  
The land rocked again. “You mistake your blindness for everyone’s blindness. I have done what I must and protected Middle-earth from the likes of you. I am one of the reasons you have never made much gain in the far East.”  
  
He grimaced. “Yes, the Elves there fight me.” His eyebrows rose. “You are the one they call Mornungol, then.”  
  
“I am,” she said, with a somewhat bloodthirsty grin. The next convulsion nearly sent her off her feet, which apart from being dangerous, would have been humiliating.  
  
Sauron opened his mouth to reply, and then stared into the distance at Orodruin. “No.” He looked at her with wild eyes. “Neither of you upstarts carry it. The Ring is at the mountain!”  
  
Lúthien ignored the screech of the Wraiths flying overhead, and the cry of the Eagles. “As I said: your blindness is not everyone’s.”  
  
He grimaced, his horse shifting beneath him. Sauron knew that his only chance lay in his Wraiths, and that a horse couldn’t dare to reach Orodruin in time. And Huan would have attacked had it passed by. “So you play the decoy again.”  
  
Lúthien shrugged. “I’m good at it. And you and your master have never ceased to fall for it.” She smirked. “That reflects more on you than it does me.”  
  
Sauron growled at her and she drew her sword. Before the stalemate broke, Sauron _shrieked_.  
  
She wrapped her arms around Huan’s neck and pulled him with her into the small dip in the rock. It was their sole protection against the collapsing tower and the convulsing of the mountain. She peered up at the flickering black mist of Sauron’s spirit and watched it dissipate in the sudden wind. She glanced over her shoulder at the exploding mountain, and closed her eyes, knowing that Frodo and Sam were unlikely to survive the cataclysm. But then, all of them had known it. Just as she was unlikely to survive much longer in this land, surrounded by enemies and few supplies.  
  
But a cry of two Eagles close by caught her attention. They circled, clearly waiting. She and Huan scrambled to their feet and let the Eagles take them, joining several others on their flight out of Mordor.

 

* * * * *

  
Arwen curled up on the window seat, letting her grandmother braid her hair in preparation for the wedding. Lúthien leaned against a tall wooden bedpost, a book in her hand. “Where are you going after this, Grandmama?”  
  
Lúthien smiled. “Imladris for the winter, and then I thought I'd spend a while in Lothlórien. It’s been many a long-year since I last visited.”  
  
Galadriel smiled. “I will very much enjoy that. East afterward?”  
  
Lúthien nodded. “I have family there, strange as it sounds, and my usual work. But, Arwen, I will see you when I can.”  
  
Arwen grinned and swept off the window seat, her hair finished. She pulled her great-great-grandmother into a hug. “I look forward to it.”  
  
The three women left the chamber, heading to the Court of the Fountain for Arwen’s wedding. Huan joined them in the hallway and padded after them.


End file.
